


Lull

by Hunter Rec (justaddwaterwitch)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), omgcheckplease
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i love them so, rans and holtz only mentioned for like a second, singing!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddwaterwitch/pseuds/Hunter%20Rec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bitty finally get together after an indeterminate amount of time. They have weekly skype dates, (Eric spent two hours of valuable makeout time to ensure this when Jack first visited.) They’re in the middle of an impromptu skype date because Eric is freaking out. The Samwell boys have playoffs soon and Bitty has a super important midterm coming up as well. So Bittle is stress baking while skyping his pro NHL boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the two beautiful tumblr users, randomoranges and dazeli, who answered my call to help. And thanks to my two amazing partners in crime. Somzy, Pezzy this story wouldn't be possible without you.
> 
> And special thanks to ngozi for letting us play in their sandbox!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

The sounds of clanging pans could be heard throughout the entire Haus. Bitty was at it again in the kitchen, baking away the day. Any regular member of the Haus would notice a distinct lack of Beyonce while the smells of amaretto cookies wafted through their noses. The reason? Eric wasn’t alone in this baking rampage. Instead of Beyonce, through a small glittering external speaker, the boyfriend of the manic baker’s voice could be heard.   
  
“-So after getting checked for the millionth time, I finally made it through the drill.” Said the previous Samwell hockey captain as he pulled his frazzled boyfriend through his day.   
  
“That’s great, hun, I’m glad you got it down. D’ya think you’ll have to run it again next practice?” Eric twanged, his Georgian accent becoming more pronounced due to duress.   
  
“Not sure, coach probably thinks that the repetition is helpful.” Jack defaults to his typical non answer. He doesn’t want to make Eric more worried. “What about you, how are you doing?”   
  
Jack knew the answer to that, and it was not well. Samwell had once again made it to the playoffs, in no small part to Bitty’s genius skating. On top of that, Eric had three midterm papers to hand in, one of which he wasn’t confident at all.   
  
“Oh you know me,” The blond was stirring another batch of cookies as he spoke, “Handl’n myself just fine I think.” The flour spattered apron begged to differ.   
  
Jack’s eyes went wide at the statement, about to refute, when a shrill tone came through the line.   
  
“Oh dear, I gotta pull these out, just gimme a minute.” Eric wandered off camera, attempting to rescue the batch of peanut butter cookies from their burnt fate.   
  
Jack only smiled at his lover's antics. The way the younger man always seemed to work himself up never failed to amuse the NHL player. Sighing he was reminded of a younger version of himself, feeling overwhelmed with his destiny and his mother’s clear and calming voice. The words to an old lullaby floated to his mind.   
  
( [link](http://www.mamalisa.com/mp3/bayouchki_bayou.mp3) )   
  
Dors, mon bébé magnifique   
Bayouchki, bayou    
Sur ton lit, la lune incline    
Son visage doux    
  
Eric nearly burnt himself upon hearing Jack’s baritone voice. The lines of the song resound through the small kitchen. Bitty sits in front of his laptop,careful not to alert the other to his presence. With a hand laying softly against his cheek, he stared starry eyed at his beautiful man. He knew that Jack could sing, he’ll never forget when Jack sung him Halo for the first time, but he always forgets how much passion lies behind his awkward exterior.   
  
“Lord,” Bitty muttered reverently, breaking the spell and drawing the raveonettes attention.   
  
“Ah câliss,” Jack stuttered to a stop, “Ah, I’m sorry, I just.” His words ran together as he blushed. He saw Bitty’s relaxed smile and sleep-hooded eyes.   
  
“Please, Mr. Zimmerman, don't stop on my account,” Bitty drawled, fluttering his eyelashes in a way he knew would get the ex-captain flustered.  Jack cleared his throat, attempting to look anywhere but the screen in front of him. Bittle's demure attitude always had an effect on Jack, causing the Canadian exorbitant amounts of embarrassment.     
  
“Only because you asked,” He said, face grave but eyes alight with glee, before starting again.   
  
Ma voix te dira des contes    
Les chants de chez nous    
Ferme tes yeux que j'adore    
Bayouchki, Bayou 

  
As the last note reverberated through the small speaker, Jack saw how calm and pliant Bitty had become. All the stress and fear seemed to have melted away. His vibrant eyes took a sleepy shimmer and his smile reminded Jack of Georgia sunshine and early morning checking clinics.   
  
“Um, Bits?" Jack hesitates, not wanting to ruin the moment, "I, uh, I think your cookies are burning."   
  
“Oh my stars!” Bitty rushed away from the monitor and pulled the cookies quickly from the oven.   
  
“Thank heavens you remembered or we’d be playing with these instead of hockey pucks.” His laughter rung in Jack’s ears, a brilliant sound that hadn’t been heard nearly enough that week. Jack gave a small smile and laughed in return.   
  
A few days later, Bitty was back in the kitchen, baking up a storm to celebrate everyone’s successful midterms. Humming an unfamiliar tune. Rans and Holster couldn’t name the pop song it was from, but shrugged it off quickly in favor of sneaking a few cooling lemon bars. Bitty giggled as they burnt their fingers,   
  
“There’s a reason they’re cooling. I’ll have some for y’all in just a minute.”   
  
He returned to the project at hand, a beautiful lattice maple pie crust. Anyone who even vaguely knew Eric Bittle, knew that could mean only one thing. Everyone’s favorite falconer was coming for a visit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and editing! Hopefully you enjoyed the piece
> 
>  
> 
> Song translation:
> 
>  
> 
> Sleep, my wonderful baby  
> Bayushki, bayu  
> Over your bed, the moon bows  
> Its sweet face,  
> Over your bed, the moon bows  
> Its sweet face.
> 
> My voice will tell you tales,  
> Songs from our land,  
> Close your eyes that I love,  
> Bayushki, bayu  
> Close your eyes that I love,  
> Bayushki, bayu.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah câliss” translates to “ah, fuck.” In quebecois


End file.
